The present invention concerns devices for retrieving spherical articles such as golf balls.
In the prior art are several devices for retrieving golf balls from inaccessible areas such as golf course water hazards. A number of the prior devices disclose cooperating loops or arm members, which close against the golf ball subsequent to ball tripping an overcenter locking arrangement. Examples of such devices are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,452,679; 1,696,817; 2,549,257; 2,834,629; 3,669,427; and 3,922,027.
A drawback to the known prior art devices are their complexity and resulting cost of manufacture as well as being of doubtful reliability when retrieving a ball from a body of water having a muddy bottom or a fast current. Another drawback to earlier devices is that as ball engagement is normally several feet from the user causing a problem if the device requires precise locating over the ball. Toward overcoming this problem, a highly visible sighting disk is utilized in the retrieval device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,427. As retrieval devices are stowed within a golf bag, it is desirable that such devices be of a compact nature and not susceptible to damage upon contact with golf clubs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,412 discloses a golf ball retriever utilizing a pair of loop shaped members between which the ball is confined by a swingably mounted barrier which gravitates to prevent downward passage of a ball through a loop member during retrieval. Such a device requires that the user scoop the ball into one or the other of the loop shaped members.